The present invention relates to a compressor used in a refrigerating cycle and the like.
Compressors of reciprocating and rotary types are generally known as ones adapted for use in a refrigerating cycle, for example. A reciprocating compressor comprises a cylinder and a piston. The piston is reciprocated by means of an eccentric shaft, which is located on the rotational shaft of an electric motor section, and a connecting rod.
In such a reciprocating compressor, a rotary motion is converted into a reciprocating motion, which requires a number of moving members and members for supporting or guiding the same. Accordingly, the compressor of this type includes many components, and has a complicated, large-sized structure, thus entailing increase in manufacturing costs. In this conventional compressor, moreover, the intake and discharge of a fluid vary intermittently, and the torque required for the drive of a piston also varies considerably. Thus, the compressor is liable to produce vibration and hence, noises.
A rotary compressor shares these problems with the reciprocating compressor.